Dana
Dana Loreena Summors was born in Pocono Mountains, PA. She was born into a poor family, and they were forced to sell their home and move to Miracle City. She is currently 12 years old and is often referred to as a nerd. Dana is an only child. Her alter ego is known as "La Coneja", meaning "The Doe", but people don't know Dana is La Coneja. Appearence Dana has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a red star headband in her hair. She wears glasses, has freckles, and as mentioned before, is called a nerd. She wears a light yellow shirt and a brown skort. She wears long socks and black shoes. Personality Dana is really sweet and calm. Her alter ego, La Coneja, is a super hero. Dana is the teacher's pet and everyone constantly calls her a nerd. But Dana doesn't let nicknames get to her. Dana loves fighting crime. It is rumored that Dana is so nice that she sometimes lets the super villains she defeats go instead of sending them to jail. Although Dana is incredibly sweet, she doesn't have sentimental feelings for anyone. Relationships Manny/El Tigre Dana doesn't try to convince Manny to choose good over evil. Dana thinks its pretty cool that Manny can't decide between good and evil. Dana and Manny have an on/off friendship. She usually fights crime with Manny, and also tries to stop him from commiting crimes as well. Manny doesn't like Dana too much since she is a Goody McTwo Shoes. Frida Dana respects Frida and often looks to her as El Tigre's sidekick. When Dana fights crime with El Tigre, she tries to protect Frida when Manny can't. Like the other students, Frida thinks Dana is a nerd and refuses to hang out with her. But Frida respects La Coneja. Dana usually tries to convince Frida to go on a date with Sergio or Diego, but tries to keep Frida away from them at the same time. Karen and Jen Dana is nice to Karen and Jen and often helps them win Sergio and Diego's hearts. But since Dana also tries to help Sergio and Diego score a date with Frida. Dana has a hard time deciding who to help. Geri Like Sergio and Diego, Geri forces Dana to do her homework. Dana happily accepts to do Geri's homework, since Dana is a teacher's pet and likes doing work for some reason. If Dana tries to hang out with Geri, she threatens to punch her in the face. So Dana avoids Geri as well. Diego and Sergio While at school, Dana hangs out with Sergio and Diego and often try to help them win Frida's heart. However, Dana also tries to keep Frida away from Sergio and Diego to help Karen and Jen. As mentioned before, Dana has a hard time deciding who to help. Dana hangs out with Sergio and Diego more than anyone else, since the three of them are referred to as the nerds of the school. While Dana is La Coneja, she is Señor Siniestro and Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s sworn enemy, which is a lot of hard work considering they are her best friends. Zoey Like Geri, Zoey threatens to beat up Dana if she comes near her. But it doesn't really matter because Dana doesn't like Zoey due to the fact that she pulls pranks on Frida. Dana also holds a grudge against Frida for the same reason. The Golden Eagle Twins While Dana is La Coneja, she fights crime with the twins. However, Dana doesn't like how they misuse their powers in order to earn rewards. La Coneja History Since Dana was born into a poor family, she couldn't afford any kind of mystical objects of power from anyone, including villains. So, Dana created her costume on her own using old junk at a dump when she moved to Miracle City. It is rumored that Dana's antlers are made of old broken sewage pipes. Unlike the other characters with powers, Dana has to take the time to change into her costume rather than changing her outfit automatically. The only people who know that Dana is La Coneja are her parents, who often try to get Dana to use her powers to get money to help the family. Dana hates using her powers for the wrong purposes. Appearence La Coneja wears a brown mask with ears that have tiny white dots on them, like a real deer. She wears a white, long-sleeved shirt with brown sleeves. La Coneja wears the same skort and shoes as she does in her civilian form. She also has black, woolen gloves. On her head, La Coneja has a headband similar to the headband she wears in her civilian form, only its black instead of red. Instead of wearing her hair down, La Coneja wears her hair in a ponytail. Lastly, La Coneja has a fake deer tail attached to the back of her skort. Powers La Coneja's only special ability are her mechanical antlers, which are as sharp as El Tigre's claws. Her only other attacks are punching and kicking, which she only uses when her antlers are no longer able to help her fight. Category:Characters